Articles of Love
by fowl68
Summary: We love them for a million reasons. No paper would do it justice. It is a thing not of the mind, but of the heart. A feeling. Only felt. Various Pairings
1. Article 1 The Kiss

**Article 1—The Kiss**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Author's Note:** The words in bold are from a chain letter that I got. I thought it was cute, so I decided to make something of it.

-~-~-~-~-~

"_We are one and one. In Quadling thinking, one plus one doesn't equal a single unit of two. One plus one equals both."-Candle__**(Son of a Witch)**_

-~-~-~-~-~

**1. Kiss on the hand--I adore you**

Asuma pretended not to notice the hidden smiles on the other jounin's faces. They all knew what he was going to do and Kurenai figured it out as he fell to one knee, sliding the small, cream colored velvet box from his pocket. She answered yes almost immediately after he showed her the plain gold band. He slipped it onto her left ring finger and kissed both her hands, smiling even as cheers, wolf-whistles and applause filled the restaurant.

** 2. Kiss on the cheek--** **I just want to be friends **

Sakura's face lit up when she saw the small locket on its gold chain lying in the velvet-lined box. The locket had three colors on it in swirls; navy blue, orange and gray. She smiled up at her boys before getting to her feet and kissing them each on the cheek.

"I love you guys."

**3. Kiss on the neck--I want you**

Shino sat, poring over the paperwork that had been building up for a while. He was halfway to just tearing them up. Did they all really need mission reports? A pair of familiar arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a light kiss was pressed to the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"Why not take a break?" Kiba suggested and Shino could feel the grin on his boyfriend's lips.

** 4. Kiss on the lips--I love you**

Shikamaru felt the familiar presence before he opened his eyes. When he did crack his eyes open, he saw the familiar green-blue eyes of Temari who was leaning over him, blonde eyebrow quirked. He'd been dozing yet again. Not a surprise really, with all these meetings.

"You want lunch or you wanna keep sleeping?" She asked him.

"Lunch involves getting up." Shikamaru muttered, shifting so that his head was turned toward her and resting on his arms.

She rolled her eyes. "I know that, baka. I was asking whether you wanted me to get lunch. You had a hard mission yesterday."

Shikamaru leaned up quickly, lips pressing against hers. It was a silent thank you because that last mission had had him at home bloody and grimy, curled up in beneath the shower with eyes unseeing.

** 5. Kiss on the ears -- I am just playing**

"Where were you?" Yuugao asked sleepily.

Hayate smiled at her. "If I told you, I might have to kill you."

She glared at him, the effect lost on him with the tiredness in her eyes. Hayate chuckled and lightly kissed her ear. "Relax. Genma and Raidou wanted to go out for a few drinks before the Chuunin exams."

**6. Kiss anywhere else let's not get carried away**

Hana gently nipped at his throat.

"We're in a public hallway." Itachi reminded her, not doing anything to stop her ministrations.

"Since when do you care what people think?" She murmured against his skin.

"I'm thinking about those poor scared children that're going to be coming out of class soon."

Hana chuckled against his collarbone. "Damn. My shift's next."

"We could finish this at home."

"Tonight." Hana agreed.

** 7. Playing with your hair --I can't live without you **

Sasuke had fallen asleep on the train again. It was a habit of his. Naruto would always take the window seat and Sasuke would sit beside him. After a while, Sasuke's head would slip to his lap and the brunette would end up asleep. And every time, Naruto's hand would unconsciously run through the soft spikes of ebony before he too fell asleep, hands still resting in the dark hair.**  
**  
**8. Hand on your waist --I love you to much to let you go**

Sunshine streamed through the thin curtains, making Naruto squint in his sleep before turning over, feeling the familiar, cool breathing of Sasuke. He glanced at the clock over Sasuke's shoulder and saw that it read 9:54. They were due at the mission room in six minutes. Naruto groaned and gently prodded Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke didn't make any movements to acknowledge the prod other than tighten the arm around Naruto's waist and rested his forehead on the blonde's shoulder. Naruto didn't poke him again. Maybe, just for today, they could sleep in.


	2. Article 2 Why We Love Them

**Article 2—Why We Love Them**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Author's Note:** The words in bold are from a chain letter that I got. I thought it was cute, so I decided to make something of it.

-~-~-~-~-~

_Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable. ~Bruce Lee_

_-~-~-~-~-~_

**1. They will always smell good even if it's just shampoo.**

Zabuza had never been one for exotic scents. They were too strong-smelling for his tastes, he said. But when Haku lay curled beside him and Zabuza's arms were around the younger man's waist and his nose in the long hair, he figured he could make an exception for vanilla.****

2. The way their heads always find the right spot on our shoulder  


The sun was just setting, throwing shadows across the forest. This was a favorite time of Tenten's, a time when there was a sense of movement, silence and mystery. Neji had found her sitting atop the hill by their training area more than once, just staring out at the sun. A few months after he'd first seen herm he'd come to sit beside her. And it was only recently that Tenten would lean her head on his shoulder, feeling the smooth cotton of his shirt, smelling his scent of sweat and incense.

**  
3. How cute they look when they sleep**

Itachi rarely got a chance to get a decent night's sleep. Nightmares would plague him occasionally, but other times it would be simply because he was overworked. It showed on his young face; lines that weren't supposed to be there, the dark smudges.

So when Kisame came into their shared room looking for his partner and found the teen slumped over scrolls with an inked brush still in his hand, he suppressed a smile and stepped back out, closing the door quietly. Hours later, when Itachi asked if anyone had come in while he slept, Kisame only grinned and promised he wouldn't tell anyone how pretty he looked asleep.****

4. The ease in which they fit into our arms  


Lee hugged Sakura from behind, dropping a chaste kiss on her shoulder before resting his chin on it. She leaned into him, smiling as they watched the new little person in the crib.

**  
5. The way they kiss you and all of a sudden everything is right in the world  
**

The war had been taking its toll on the man; the tiredness in the oceanic eyes, blonde hair more disheveled than usual and face haggard. He held his head in his hands. More casualties. Kushina walked around the desk to her husband, turning his face gently towards her before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. When their lips connected, Minato could momentarily forget the hurt, the tears and the faces of those pained families. All he could concentrate on was his wife.

**6. The way they take hours to get dressed but in the end it makes it all worth while  
**

Shikamaru had teasingly complained of the time that Temari would take getting ready. She'd just grinned, kissed him quickly and said nothing. Now Shikamaru knew why.

She stepped out after the bridesmaids, balance precarious with her heels, the white dress flaring out at her hips and the train following her. The bodice of the sleeveless dress was beaded and someone (Shikamaru was betting on Ino) had pulled the blonde hair back into a complicated bun with a single desert lily holding it together.

**7. Because they are always warm even when its minus 30 outside  
**

Kiba burrowed closer to the warm body beside him, breathing in the familiar scent of sandalwood. He pressed his feet to the person's warm calves, making him jump and Shino's hazel eyes squinted open, giving him a mild glare. Kiba grinned sheepishly. He didn't know his feet were _that_ cold. 

**  
8. How they look good no matter what they wear**

Lee was a natural morning person. He rose with the sun and was bursting with energy. His boyfriend, however, was the exact opposite. It took him hours to wake up. So on the mornings when Lee would look up from his position leaning against the kitchen counter to see Gaara shuffling in, vibrant hair and panda pajamas disheveled and aquamarine eyes dull with sleep, Lee would smile. 

**  
9. How cute they are when they argue  
**

Naruto bit his cheek to keep himself from laughing at Sakura's expression. Her cheeks were pink and puffed up, her breathing harsh from yelling. Her hands were on her hips and he could tell it was an effort not to punch him.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you know it's not really my fault if some random fangirl comes up and kisses me." He reasoned, fighting the smile.

A smirk lit her lips. "Oh really?" She leaned up and kissed him firmly, having to raise herself on tiptoe to reach him. "Then I'm sure you didn't mind that."

**  
10. The way their hand always finds yours  
**

The curse mark flared onto her skin, making her knees fall out from under her. Sweat was beading down her forehead from the effort of fighting it and God_dammit_ but it hurt. A hand grabbed hers from the dirt, gently tugging her closer.

"Anko. _Anko._ It's Iruka."

The hand was familiarly cool against her burning skin and she let herself collapse against him, slipping into unconsciousness.

**  
11. The way they smile  
**

Kakashi could still remember her tattooed face, red hair and the smile, especially her smile. Rin's smile was still fresh in his mind, even though it had been almost a decade since she'd disappeared. The years had changed them both, but when he glimpsed the bright, honest smile as a redhead bowed gratefully to a shopkeeper, Kakashi felt his own smile creep upon his face.****

12. The way they kiss when you do something nice for them  


Hinata's lips upturned in a smile as she looked at the small box of chocolate pocky. Shino had his hands stuffed into his pockets and face averted. Hinata tilted his head to face her before leaning up and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Arigatou, Shino-kun."

**  
13. The way they kiss you when you say 'I love you'  
**

Iruka's head shot up and the brown eyes were wide as he stared at Kakashi. Had he just heard what he'd thought he'd heard? Apparently so, because there was no mischievous twinkle in the dark eye. Iruka moved faster than Kakashi thought he'd be able to, pulling down the mask and kissing him soundly in one swift motion.

**  
14. Actually ... just the way they kiss you... **

**15. The way they apologize when they hurt you  
**

Naruto winced at how black and blue Sasuke looked and that was with the doctors having already worked on him. The blonde slunk closer, keeping his head down and letting his bangs hide his eyes.

"I really did a number on you, didn't I?" Naruto asked tentatively. That was a severe understatement. Both had gotten some broken bones and Sasuke had gotten an extra crack to the head.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "To put it lightly." He said dryly.

Naruto curled carefully beside him, planting a kiss on a yellowing bruise on Sasuke's thigh. "Sorry."

**  
16. The way they say 'I miss you'  
**

Two wide onyx eyes, familiar like his own, were watching from the doorway. Itachi sighed and lifted up the blankets. Sasuke's smile lit up the dark room and he ran to the bed, crawling closer to his brother and hiding his face in the elder's chest. Itachi let his lips curve upwards slightly and wrapped his arms around his little brother. He'd missed the munchkin if he was honest with himself. And from the way that Sasuke was trying to curl closer to him, so did he.

**17. The way their tears make you want to change the world so that it doesn't hurt them anymore..... **

Naruto was coiled into a ball underneath the blankets. The only way Sasuke knew that was because blankets did not usually bunch together like that naturally. The bed shifted as Sasuke climbed on it, running his hand over the blankets as he searched for the blonde's shoulder.

"Naruto."

The lump shifted and bright blonde hair and cerulean eyes peeked out. His eyes were red and puffy and something inside Sasuke snarled at the knowledge that something or someone had made him cry.

**Yet regardless if you love them, hate them,**

Tsunade crossed her arms across her stomach, glaring at her old friend over the desk. He'd been caught…_again_, and Tsunade couldn't be truly mad at him with him grinning like that.

**Wish they would die or know that you would die without them ... **

Tayuya growled in frustration. Being the only girl in a group made up, otherwise, entirely of guys was infuriating. Especially when Kidomaru and Sakon decided to get a little perverted. She swore furiously. The only one that she could even halfway stand was the pale one, Kimmamori; pale skin, pale hair and intelligent, observing jade eyes.

Kimmimaro didn't even look up from his book when she stormed into his room, simply pointing to a bar of her favorite chocolate.

**It matters not. Because once in your life, whatever they were to the world they become everything to you. **

**When you look them in the eyes, traveling to the depths of their souls **

Their eyes met across the warzone, cerulean and onyx. Without a single word, not that their voices would have been much good for shouting when they were so hoarse, they made a promise; a promise to stay alive. They were both too stubborn to die after all.

**And you say a million things without trace of a sound, you know that your own life  
is inevitable consumed within the rhythmic beatings of their very heart... **

**We love them for a million reasons. No paper would do it justice. It is a thing not of the mind, but of the heart. A feeling. Only felt. **


End file.
